(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage rack and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a rack to support sports equipment.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Sports activities today are well organized and participants, of all ages, utilize special sports equipment to participate in these activities. For example, with the sport of hockey, the participant must wear sports equipment apparel to protect nearly all parts of the body because of the dangerous aspect of such sport. It is important that the participant wear such equipment in order to minimize the risk of being injured during the sport activity.
Today, children participate in organized sports, such as hockey, as early as five years old and it is important that they wear the proper sports equipment in order of prevent injury. Often, children misplace items of their equipment as after participation the equipment is normally laid out to dry as some of the equipment becomes soiled with sweat or mud, particularly if the activity is played outdoors in the rain or on an ice surface. Often, a person will misplace a piece of their equipment and will not notice that the particular piece of equipment is missing until they are away from home dressing themselves immediately prior to playing a game of hockey, for instance. Because of a misplaced piece of equipment, the person may not be able to participate, or he may participate in only a portion of the activity as he must find a replacement part for the missing equipment. Further, often the soiled equipment is not hung to dry properly and moisture within the material will cause it to deteriorate more quickly.